


Come on

by distorquere



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crymaxing, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Reading, quentin hatefucking himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distorquere/pseuds/distorquere
Summary: Quentin's mental wards are down again, and Penny doesn't want to hear it.





	Come on

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Penny reads Quentin's mind, not because he wants to, but because his thoughts are loud. And Quentin's thoughts are broadcasted to him against his will. So... potential consent issues there?

Hearing thoughts wasn’t easy. He didn’t hear clear sentences and words, but rather feelings, images, moods. Songs, of course, were very clear, to his great disappointment. Only other psychics would succeed at transmitting full sentences or holding a conversation of some sort. Most people at Brakebills had quickly found out how to put up mental wards to protect themselves from psychics. Some weren’t so adept at it.

_Hate._

Damn it, Penny thought. Someone was having a temper tantrum somewhere without wards.

_Sorrow._

Great. Heartbreak maybe? Some strong emotions would sometimes make mental wards fail. This happened sometimes with Kady, though he’d never been able to identify the wayward emotions.

_Hate._

This was getting very annoying.

_Hate hate hate hate._

Wait. He knew those feelings. He knew where they were coming from. I swear to god, Penny thought, if he starts singing a Taylor Swift song about hearbreak, I will fucking kill him.

_Hate._

There was something urgent, desperate about these thoughts though. Penny had no time for this. Had Quentin and Alice finally fucked and just as quickly broken up? The poor fucker had it coming. A sudden insurge of emotions tickled his psyche. Enough was enough. Penny sat up in bed, sighing, and pressed the heel of his hands on his eyes. There was only one way to make this stop.

He got up from bed and made his way outside towards the Cottage. It took some cajoling of Eliot at the door to let him go in - non Physical Kids couldn’t usually go in the Cottage - but eventually he made his way up to Quentin’s bedroom. The feelings were coming up stronger - _hate, sorrow, broken, kill_ \- and Penny flung open the door to the bedroom.

Unfortunately, Quentin wasn’t laying in bed having a self-pity party like Penny had counted on. Oh, he was laying in bed, but his hand was in his pants and he was breathing hard. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his eyes were squeezed shut.

Penny was so taken aback by the flood of dark thoughts and the image in front of him - was he hate fucking himself? - that he froze in place and just stared.

His first coherent thought was that Quentin should have locked the door. Unfortunately, he might have thought that a bit too strongly, as Quentin’s eyes flung open as if he’d heard him. Why couldn’t he keep his own fucking wards right now? At the same moment, Quentin’s breath hitched, and his whole body contracted. His thoughts stopped.

Penny could just keep on staring, frozen, aware of the complete awkwardness of the scene but of its absurd hotness as well. Did he - Was he - What the fuck was happening right now? Quentin gasped one last time, still holding eye contact with Penny, and then lay motionless in bed. What was he supposed to do? What was the actual etiquette in this kind of situation?

Penny stood and stared, frozen in place by the situation but also by the continuing flood of emotions he could feel coming from the man on the bed. Shame, a lot of shame, but also arousal. Funnily enough, that hadn’t been there moments before. He licked his lips. What the hell was going on. He felt angry, angry the way only Quentin made him angry, but also intrigued. Time stopped. Both men looked at each other across the room, both in equally vulnerable positions.

Then Penny heard it as clear as day: _Come on_.

He stepped forward.


End file.
